


Nurse

by sinofwriting



Category: Chicago Med
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22049185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Prompt(s): 13. “What’s wrong with your hand?”
Kudos: 6





	Nurse

Y/N hums as she kicks her legs back and forth, while sitting on the bed. A sigh leaving her as she notices a nurse approaching her.

The nurse immediately grabs her chart, looking it over, before saying anything. “Do you know why you fainted, honey?”  
Y/N frowns at the woman’s tone. She could take being nice and sweet, but her voice was dripping with sweetness that screamed fake to her. “Low blood sugar. I knew it was going to happen, so I tried to get over to a couch and after a few steps, I fell into the brick wall, hand first.” As she stops talking, she lifts her left hand in the air, to show the bloody and bruised knuckles, along with other scratches that have blood oozing out of them.  
The nurse eyes, her blood sugar levels, not liking how low they are. “I’m going to get a doctor in here to take care of that hand. Alright, honey?”  
Before y/n can say anything, the nurse leaves.

After looking around the little of the ER, she can see from where she’s sitting, her eyes widen as she sees someone approaching. “Please don’t see me. Please don’t see me.” She chants under her breath.

“Y/N?”  
“Fuck.” She mutters, but looks up at the familiar face. “Hey Connor.” She waves with her non injured hand.  
Connor eyes, scan over her body, before focusing on her left hand, sitting in her lap. “What’s wrong with your hand?”  
She sighs, looking down in her lap as she repeats what she told the nurse, knowing the lecture she’ll get.

Before Connor can start, the nurse returns, making Y/N like her slightly more. “Dr. Rhodes.” The nurse says, surprised. “You aren’t busy? I thought you had a big case today?”  
Connor shakes his head, “he wants to do it himself. I’ll handle this.” He says, smiling at his colleague.  
The nurse nods, before stepping away.  
Connor turns back towards his goddaughter. Eyebrows furrowed, mouth in a straight line, as he looks at her. “We get home, and we’ll talk.”


End file.
